


Bitch, Bite me!

by abexz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Crack, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Derek Hale, Probably A Little Angst, Scent Marking, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is Alpha Bait, Stiles-centric, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, derek hales rag tag team of kick ass teens, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abexz/pseuds/abexz
Summary: Stiles is bitten by a vampire and is excited to stretch his wings.Derek is stupid smitten with Stiles and does a poor job at hiding it.And John Stilinski IS ALLOWED TO HAVE SOME HAPPINESS IN HIS LIFE THANK YOU.





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short chapter that i originally wrote as a ficlet i wrote a 3:30 am after seeing a post about how boring stereotypical woe is me vampire stories can be, decided i'd write a full fic around it, i'm aiming for around 10 chapters with probably around 2,000 chapters each, if i feel like i can go for more chapters without dragging the story on i will! If you have any critiques, ideas or compliments (pls i live off the validation of others) leave a comment :D

He should have been scared, upset maybe even angry. _Should have,_ he was excited, fucking shaking with the sheer joy of it. Or perhaps that was the fact he was drained of his blood to the brink of death, well, technically **to** death, undeath? Whatever the semantics where not important right now, he could feel the cold writhing through his veins, beginning at the point where the vampire had almost torn his throat out creeping its way through his torso and down his limbs. Slowly washing over him like a blanket of snow engulfing a pine tree, he felt the cold crawling up the back of his neck, enveloping his head. The cold felt… warm, like a reassurance, a promise kept, it felt like liberation.

 

When his mother had died he was 9, it was quick but not painless. Early onset frontotemporal dementia had taken her, but not before tearing her apart piece by piece. It had started with her forgetting her keys at work, losing where she had parked the car, within 6 months she had trouble remembering her middle name, it was Lena, 12 months in she’d forgotten she even had a son. The last time he’d seen her, in a hospital bed, her eyes lifeless and distant, a husk of the vibrant woman she’d once been, she’d screamed at him, told him he was a demon and tried to choke him before staff could restrain her. She died the next morning, alone, not knowing her own name.

 

He knew that kind of dementia could be hereditary, he’d had it looming over him for the past 11 years, everytime he forgot anything simple pure, raw fear would engulf him. Hell, he’d made sure he got CT and MRI scans every year, sure it was for nought anyway. It’s not as though catching it early would make much of a difference anyway, it wasn’t a disease where the chances of going into remission where higher the earlier its found, they might be able to slow it down, add a few years to his life, but it was always terminal. He hadnt realised until now, but he was crying, wiping a hand across his face he was crying real tears, not blood, he knew vampire movies where bullshit. Its not that he was sad, quite the opposite, he was relieved, in all the research he’d done with the available bestiaries he knew the power of a bite from a vampire, immortality. Not just any immortality though, complete imperviousness to disease, the only things that could kill him where the sun, complete decapitation and fire. Plus now his dad couldn't be mad when he slept through the day… well he would have to explain the whole “fatally allergic to the sun, need to feed on blood and literally living forever” thing to his dad, but it’s not as though he had a tan to maintain and he did go paleo in solidarity with his dad there for a few months.

 

This was amazing, fucking amazing, he had legitimately all the time in the world, maybe now he could finally take up sculpting, however first was the task of cleaning up the mess the vampire had left and perhaps informing the pack of his impending thirst for blood...


	2. Should I continue this orrr?

Guys, gals and any variations thereof

Should I continue this?  
But for real I'm in half a mind to, but I don't know if this interests anyone 💁

Pls help me, I am but an anxiety filled Aquarius who constantly requires the reassurance of others 🤙

❤️❤️❤️


End file.
